Out of the Blue
by Lemmy
Summary: Willow thinks about a old flame, while visiting LA, she gets a big surprise Willow/Oz


Title: Out of the Blue  
Author: Lemmy  
Pairing: Willow/Oz  
Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, the song belongs to Elton John  
Author's Note: Just a little fic, I wrote, after hearing a song  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful spring day in Sunnydale, California, but Willow Rosenburg didn't know that, she was driving down the highway, as rain hit her windshield, she was heading to LA, again, to return a book to Wesley. She hated driving in this weather, but that was April for you, rain, rain and more rain.  
  
She finally saw the exit she was looking for and got off, she wasn't expected at the hotel for another hour so she decided to drive around, she never got to see much of LA, even though she had been there many times before. She turned on the radio and listened to the hourly weather report, it reported yet another storm for that night. Then a song came on, it made Willow smile.  
  
**Some day out of the blue  
In a crowded street or a deserted square  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if our love were new  
Some day we can start again, some day soon**  
  
It reminded her of a certain someone, she had not seen in a while, someone she wanted to see badly. She wondered where he was, what he was up too, how he was doing.  
  
She parked the car in front of the hotel, she wanted to take a walk, it was raining but she didn't care, she wanted fresh air after her long drive.  
  
She locked her car and began to walk, pulling her jacket closer to her, her thoughts still on a certain someone she thought more and more about since Tara's death, he had left because of Tara. It saddened her to think about it.  
  
**Here comes the night  
Here come the memories  
Lost in your arms  
Down in the foreign fields  
Not so long ago  
Seems like eternity  
Those sweet afternoons  
Still capture me **  
  
She last saw him three years ago, she wondered what color his hair was now, if it was still short and spiky, she wished she could run her fingers through it.  
  
Her sudden thoughts surprised her, he had been the only other guy that had given her tingles, Xander excluded of coarse. She hadn't felt any attraction towards men, since him, she only saw Tara, then Tara was taken from her.  
  
The streets of LA, were packed, she shook away her thoughts as she walked along them, dodging people, who were surprisingly out in the rain.  
  
**I still believe  
I still put faith in us  
We had it all and watched it slip away  
Where are we now  
Not where we want to be  
Those hot afternoons  
Still follow me **  
  
She loved him, she thought he was the one, Willow wondered why her thoughts kept coming back to him, she then remembered the song and what she had said to him those few years ago:  
  
_"I feel like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like if I'm old and blue-haired, and I turn the corner in Istanbul, and there you are, I won't be surprised... because you're with me, you know?"  
  
_She wasn't in Istanbul and her hair was still red and she wasn't old. She still believed her words. She had always secretly looked for him, hoping to see him walk up behind her and put his arms around her and kiss her neck. She wanted to feel his arms around her again, she longed for his touch.  
  
She turned and started towards the hotel, a smile on her face, the memories of him bringing her warmth from the cold rain.  
  
**Some day out of the blue  
Maybe years from now  
Or tomorrow night  
I'll turn and I'll see you  
As if we always knew  
Some day we would live again, some day soon   
**  
"Willow!," she heard Fred call when she walked in the door, "Your soaking wet, here let me get you something to warm up"  
  
The other woman, went into the kitchen of the hotel and soom came out with a cup of coffee.  
  
"Wesley, will be with you in a minute, he's talking to a nice young man"  
  
Willow nodded and took the cup of Coffee, she sat on the circular chair in the middle of the lobby, she was in mid-sop when Wesley came from his office, she nearly spit out the steaming liquid when she saw the 'nice young man' Fred had told her about.  
  
**I still believe  
I still put faith in us**   
  
His eyes widened when he saw the red head, her eyes did too, she was exactly the way he remembered her.  
  
She set the coffee cup down and walked over to the man she had been wondering about seconds before.  
  
"Oz..."  
  
**The End**  



End file.
